psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Geographical mobility
Geographic mobility (aka Population mobility,or more simply mobility) is an aspect of human migration is a statistic that measures migration within a population. It is most commonly used in demography and human geography, it may also be used to describe the movement of animals between populations. Mobility estimates in the Current Population Survey (CPS), produced by the United States Census Bureau, define mobility status on the basis of a comparison between the place of residence of each individual to the time of the March survey and the place of residence 1 year earlier. Non-movers are all people who were living in the same house at the end of the migration period and the beginning of the migration period. Movers are all people who were living in a different house at the end of the period rather than at the beginning. Movers are further classified as to whether they were living in the same or different county, state, region, or were movers from abroad. Movers are also categorized by whether they moved within or between central cities, suburbs, and non-metropolitan areas of the United States. The CPS also includes information on reasons for a move. These include work-related factors, such as a job transfer, job loss or looking for work, and wanting to be closer to work. Housing factors include wanting to own a home, rather than rent, seeking a better home or better neighborhood, or wanting cheaper housing. Additional mobility factors include attending college, changes in marital status, retirement, or health-related moves. Population turnover is a related statistic that measures the movement measures gross moves in relation to the size of the population, for example movement of residents into and out of a geographic location between census counts. Population mobility has implications ranging from changes in Congressional representation, impact on local economic growth, housing markets, and demand for local services. Mobility may also affect the spread of infectious diseases. See also *Commuting (travel) *Emigration *Human migration *Immigration References *United States Census Bureau. Current Population Survey (CPS) - Definitions and Explanations *Abood, Z., Sharkey, A., Webb, M., Kelly, A., & Gill, M. (2002). Are patients with bipolar affective disorder socially disadvantaged? A comparison with a control group: Bipolar Disorders Vol 4(4) 2002, 243-248. *Abrahamson, M. (1965). Cosmopolitanism, dependence-identification, and geographical mobility: Administrative Science Quarterly 10(1) 1965, 98-106. *Acock, A. C., & Fuller, T. (1984). The attitude-behavior relationship and parental influence: Circular mobility in Thailand: Social Forces Vol 62(4) Jun 1984, 973-994. *Adaskin, E. J. (1988). Stress-resistance in relocated families: Hardiness and healthy family functioning as mediators of the stress-strain relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Addis, D. D. (1985). Itinerant mobility instruction in Montana: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 79(7) Sep 1985, 318. *Agee, B. S., Funkhouser, E., Roseman, J. M., Fawal, H., Holmberg, S. D., & Vermund, S. H. (2006). Migration patterns following HIV diagnosis among adults residing in the nonurban Deep South: AIDS Care Vol 18(Suppl1) 2006, S51-S58. *Aisenstein, C. (1988). Stress and psychopathology in children of international employees: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 19(1) Fal 1988, 45-59. *Allen, S. (2008). Finding home: Challenges faced by geographically mobile families: Family Relations Vol 57(1) Jan 2008, 84-99. *Allen, T. D., Eby, L. T., Douthitt, S. S., & Noble, C. L. (2002). Applicant gender and family structure: Effects on perceived relocation commitment and spouse resistance: Sex Roles Vol 47(11-12) Dec 2002, 543-552. *Alleon, A.-M., & Morvan, O. (1988). Between Ulysses and Penelope: From exile to return: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 42(389) Jan-Apr 1988-1989, 328-333. *Al-Qataee, A. (1984). The effect of exposure to Western cultures on the sex-role identity of Saudi Arabians: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 9(3) Jul 1984, 303-312. *Andersen, K. V., Fogelgren-Pedersen, A., & Varshney, U. (2003). Mobile Organizing Using Information Technology (MOBIT): Information, Communication & Society Vol 6(2) Jun 2003, 211-228. *Anderson, C., & Stark, C. (1988). Psychosocial problems of job relocation: Preventive roles in industry: Social Work Vol 33(1) Jan-Feb 1988, 38-41. *Anderson, L. (1999). Commentary on "Schooling and high-risk populations: The Chicago Longitudinal Study." Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 449-455. *Andrews, K. M. (2003). A case study of the effects of residential and school mobility on academic achievement among at-risk high school students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Anisef, P., Turrittin, A. H., & Zeng, L. (1999). Social and geographical mobility 20 years after high school. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Anooshian, L. J., Ashbrook, P., & Hertel, P. T. (1985). Self-esteem and beliefs about memory in environmentally stable and relocated students: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 19(4) Dec 1985, 457-471. *Appleby, L., & Desai, P. (1987). Residential instability: A perspective on system imbalance: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 57(4) Oct 1987, 515-524. *Arcury, T. A., Gesler, W. M., Preisser, J. S., Sherman, J., Spencer, J., & Perin, J. (2005). The Effects of Geography and Spatial Behavior on Health Care Utilization among the Residents of a Rural Region: Health Services Research Vol 40(1) Feb 2005, 135-155. *Arpin, J. A. (1987). Ethnopsychiatry: The guardians of culture: Effects of geographical migration on the third age: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 145(6) Jun 1987, 503-511. *Asher, S. J. (1981). Geographic mobility as a factor in adjustment to divorce: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Asher, S. J., & Bloom, B. L. (1983). Geographic mobility as a factor in adjustment to divorce: Journal of Divorce Vol 6(4) Sum 1983, 69-84. *Askevis-Leherpeux, F. (1985). Mobility and urban space: How to reduce the ambiguity of a relationship: L'annee Psychologique Vol 85(4) Dec 1985, 535-548. *Austin, W. G., & Gould, J. W. (2006). Exploring three functions in child custody evaluation for the relocation case: Prediction, investigation, and making recommendations for a long-distance parenting plan: Journal of Child Custody Vol 3(3-4) 2006, 63-108. *Bachiochi, P. D. (1990). Factors influencing the employee relocation decision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bachrach, L. L. (1987). Geographic mobility and the homeless mentally ill: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 38(1) Jan 1987, 27-28. *Baglioni, A. J., Jr. (1989). Residential relocation and health of the elderly. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Bailer, D. R. (1996). The relationship of psychological type preferences in geographically mobile adolescents to social and academic adjustment and perceived social support. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Baldridge, D. C., Eddleston, K. A., & Veiga, J. F. (2006). Saying no to being uprooted: The impact of family and gender on willingness to relocate: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 79(1) Mar 2006, 131-149. *Banks, M. H. (1988). Employment and training orientations: The ESRC 16-29 Initiative: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 18(3) 1988, 365-375. *Bardo, J. W., & Bardo, D. J. (1980). From settlers to migrants: A symbolic interactionist interpretation of American migration to Australia: Studies in Symbolic Interaction Vol 3 1980, 193-232. *Barlow, J. M., Bentzen, B. L., & Bond, T. (2005). Blind Pedestrians and the Changing Technology and Geometry of Signalized Intersections: Safety, Orientation, and Independence: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 99(10) Oct 2005, 587-598. *Barlow, J. M., & Franck, L. (2005). Crossroads: Modern Interactive Intersections and Accessible Pedestrian Signals: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 99(10) Oct 2005, 599-610. *Barnet, W. G. (1983). The effects of high geographical mobility upon children's academic achievement and social adjustments in a school, and a description of the Entry Room project: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bayes, M. (1989). The effects of relocation on the trailing spouse: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 59(3) Jun 1989, 280-288. *Beal, E. R. (1988). Identifying characteristics of men who use violence against their wives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bean, J. F., Bailey, A., Kiely, D. K., & Leveille, S. G. (2007). Do attitudes toward exercise vary with differences in mobility and disability status? - A study among low-income seniors: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(15) Aug 2007, 1215-1220. *Beatty, W. W., & Troster, A. I. (1987). Gender differences in geographical knowledge: Sex Roles Vol 16(11-12) Jun 1987, 565-590. *Beauregard, E., Proulx, J., & Rossmo, D. K. (2005). Spatial patterns of sex offenders: Theoretical, empirical, and practical issues: Aggression and Violent Behavior Vol 10(5) Jul-Aug 2005, 579-603. *Beem, L. M., & Prah, D. W. (1984). "When I move away, will I still be me?" Childhood Education Vol 60(5) May-Jun 1984, 310-314. *Beilin, H. (1954). The mobility and achievement of a 1926 class of high school graduates: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 1(3) Fal 1954, 144-148. *Bell, R. R. (1990). Career mobility: Does gender matter? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Belle, D. (1987). A Geographer Looks at Mothers' Lives: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (3), Mar, 1987. *Benda, B. B. (1991). Undomiciled: A study of drifters, other homeless persons, their problems, and service utilization: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 14(3) Jan 1991, 39-67. *Beret, P., Mendez, A., Paraponaris, C., & Richez-Battesti, N. (2003). R&D personnel and human resource management in multinational companies: between homogenization and differentiation: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 14(3) May 2003, 449-468. *Berger, P. S., Powell, J., & Cook, A. S. (1988). The relation of economic factors to perceived stress in mobile families: Lifestyles Vol 9(4) Win 1988, 297-313. *Berk, M. L., Schur, C. L., Dunbar, J. L., Bozzette, S., & Shapiro, M. (2003). Short report: Migration among persons living with HIV: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(6) Sep 2003, 1091-1097. *Berling, J. M. R. (1994). The socioeconomic impact of environmental planning on the urban environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bernal, V. (2005). Eritrea on-line: Diaspora, cyberspace, and the public sphere: American Ethnologist Vol 32(4) Nov 2005, 660-675. *Bernburg, J. G., & Thorlindsson, T. (2007). Community structure and adolescent delinquency in Iceland: A contextual analysis: Criminology: An Interdisciplinary Journal Vol 45(2) May 2007, 415-443. *Best, J., & Nelson, E. E. (1985). Nostalgia and discontinuity: A test of the Davis hypothesis: Sociology & Social Research Vol 69(2) Jan 1985, 221-233. *Bielby, W. T., & Bielby, D. D. (1992). I will follow him: Family ties, gender-role beliefs, and reluctance to relocate for a better job: American Journal of Sociology Vol 97(5) Mar 1992, 1241-1267. *Bien, W. (1986). Structural analysis: A partial response to the crisis in social psychology: Some information on the discussion about research paradigms in social psychology using the example of structural analysis of mobility data: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 17(1) 1986, 2-17. *Biggar, J. C., Cowper, D. C., & Yeatts, D. E. (1984). National elderly migration patterns and selectivity: 1955-1960, 1965-1970, and decade trends: Research on Aging Vol 6(2) Jun 1984, 163-188. *Birdlebough, S. L. (1999). Determinants of trailing spouses' well-being in geographically mobile dual-career couples. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Birt, M. T. (1989). The effects of transiency on urban elementary school pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Black, J. S., & Gregersen, H. B. (1990). Expectations, satisfaction, and intention to leave of American expatriate managers in Japan: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 14(4) 1990, 485-506. *Blane, D. C., Pilling, D., & Fogelman, K. (1985). The use of longitudinal data in a study of children's school mobility and attainment: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 55(3) Nov 1985, 310-313. *Booth, A., & Amato, P. (1992). Divorce, residential change, and stress: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 18(1-2) 1992, 205-213. *Bower, B. A. (1995). Effects of mobility and family environment on high risk behaviors of early adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bowers, J. (2004). Does moving disrupt campaign activity? : Political Psychology Vol 25(4) Aug 2004, 525-543. *Braden, J. P. (1999). School psychology for high-risk populations: Gleanings from the Chicago Longitudinal Study: Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 457-463. *Brantingham, P. J. (2006). Measuring Forager Mobility: Current Anthropology Vol 47(3) Jun 2006, 435-459. *Brantley, W. G. (1981). Pupil mobility and academic achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Breslow, R. E., Klinger, B. I., & Erickson, B. J. (1998). County drift: A type of geographic mobility of chronic psychiatric patients: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 20(1) Jan 1998, 44-47. *Brett, J. M. (1982). Job transfer and well-being: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 67(4) Aug 1982, 450-463. *Brett, J. M., & Reilly, A. H. (1988). On the road again: Predicting the job transfer decision: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 73(4) Nov 1988, 614-620. *Brett, K. M., Yamamura, Y., Kam, W. T., Rios, C. F., & et al. (1996). Movement patterns of persons with HIV receiving treatment in public clinics in the southern health region, Puerto Rico: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 18(3) Aug 1996, 407-414. *Brigham, M. F. (1994). The effects of mobility, intelligence and the interaction of these two variables on sixth graders' achievement test scores. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Broman, C. L. (1989). Social mobility and hypertension among Blacks: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 12(2) Apr 1989, 123-134. *Bronfman, M. N., Leyva, R., Negroni, M. J., & Rueda, C. M. (2002). Mobile populations and HIV/AIDS in Central America and Mexico: Research for action: AIDS Vol 16(Suppl3) Dec 2002, S42-S49. *Brown, A. C., & Orthner, D. K. (1990). Relocation and personal well-being among early adolescents: Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 10(3) Aug 1990, 366-381. *Brown, B. B., & Perkins, D. D. (1992). Disruptions in place attachment: Human Behavior & Environment: Advances in Theory & Research Vol 12 1992, 279-304. *Bryant, E. S., & El-Attar, M. (1984). Migration and redistribution of the elderly: A challenge to community services: The Gerontologist Vol 24(6) Dec 1984, 634-640. *Buckner, J. C., Bassuk, E. L., & Weinreb, L. F. (2001). Predictors of academic achievement among homeless and low-income housed children: Journal of School Psychology Vol 39(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 45-69. *Buerkle, K. K. (1997). Mobile children and families: Qualitative and quantitative explorations of the meaning and impact of residential mobility and school changes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Burge, E. B. (1982). Child abusive attitudes and life changes in an overseas military environment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burholt, V. (2004). The settlement patterns and residential histories of older Gujaratis, Punjabis and Sylhetis in Birmingham, England: Ageing & Society Vol 24(3) May 2004, 383-409. *Burnette, K. (1986). Relocation and the elderly: Changing perspectives: Journal of Gerontological Nursing Vol 12(10) Oct 1986, 6-11. *Butler, E. W., Sabagh, G., & Van Arsdol, M. D. (1964). Demographic and social psychological factors in residential mobility: Sociology & Social Research 48(2) 1964, 139-154. *Butler, R. W., & Smith, D. C. (1986). Recreational behavior of onshore and offshore oil industry employees in Newfoundland, Canada: Leisure Sciences Vol 8(3) 1986, 297-318. *Calabrese, R. L. (1989). The effects of mobility on adolescent alienation: The High School Journal Vol 73(1) Oct-Nov 1989, 41-46. *Calhoun, C. A. (1985). An evaluation of the effects of strategies to ameliorate debilitating aspects of student mobility on selected areas of student performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Campbell, J. F. (1986). Parental adaptations and the Separation-Individuation Process in children in some overseas Nigerian families: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Canter, D., & Larkin, P. (1993). The environmental range of serial rapists: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 13(1) Mar 1993, 63-69. *Cappas, C. L. (1992). Development and evaluation of a prevention program for children of low socioeconomic status who experienced a geographic relocation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Caravello, G. U., & Tasso, M. (2007). Surnames as alleles: Spatial distribution of surnames in a province of the Italian Alps: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(3) May 2007, 409-419. *Carlisle-Frank, P. L. (1992). The relocation experience: Analysis of factors thought to influence adjustment to transition: Psychological Reports Vol 70(3, Pt 1) Jun 1992, 835-838. *Carlson, J. E., Junk, V. W., Fox, L. K., Rudzitis, G., & Cann, S. E. (1998). Factors affecting retirement migration to Idaho: An adaptation of the amenity retirement migration model: The Gerontologist Vol 38(1) Feb 1998, 18-24. *Carpenter, D., & Knox, D. (1986). Relationship maintenance of college students separated during courtship: College Student Journal Vol 20(1) Spr 1986, 86-88. *Carrier, R. J. (1982). The relationship of non-school factors to achievement in reading and mathematics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carruthers, N. E., & Pinder, C. C. (1983). Urban geographic factors and location satisfaction following a personnel transfer: Academy of Management Journal Vol 26(3) Sep 1983, 520-526. *Carter, S. (1996). Why Strategic Intent Should Drive Relocation: Long Range Planning: International Journal of Strategic Management Vol 29(2) Apr 1996, 246-248. *Challiol, H., & Mignonac, K. (2005). Relocation decision-making and couple relationships: A quantitative and qualitative study of dual-earner couples: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 26(3) May 2005, 247-274. *Chesteen, H., Bergeron, V., & Addison, W. P. (1970). Geographical mobility and mental disorder: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 21(1) Jan 1970, 31-32. *Christenson, J. A., Garkovich, L. E., & Taylor, G. S. (1983). Proruralism values and migration behavior: Population & Environment: Behavioral & Social Issues Vol 6(3) Fal 1983, 166-178. *Christenson, J. A., Hougland, J. G., Ilvento, T. W., & Shepard, J. M. (1988). The "organization man" and the community: The impact of organizational norms and personal values on community participation and transfers: Social Forces Vol 66(3) Mar 1988, 808-826. *Clark, W. A., & Moore, E. G. (1982). Residential mobility and public programs: Current gaps between theory and practice: Journal of Social Issues Vol 38(3) Fal 1982, 35-50. *Clarke, A. L., & Low, B. S. (1992). Ecological correlates of human dispersal in 19th century Sweden: Animal Behaviour Vol 44(4) Oct 1992, 677-693. *Coates-Conaway, A. (1990). Career-related relocation: Adaptation of single, professional women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coelho, A. D. (1981). Self-concept dimensions and linguistic profiles of urban preadolescents of Mexican descent: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cohen, D. A., Ashwood, S., Scott, M., Overton, A., Evenson, K. R., Voorhees, C. C., et al. (2006). Proximity to School and Physical Activity Among Middle School Girls: The Trial of Activity for Adolescent Girls Study: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S129-S138. *Cohen, P., Johnson, J., Struening, E. L., & Brook, J. S. (1989). Family mobility as a risk for childhood psychopathology. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Concannon, J. D. (1986). Pupil mobility and pupil achievement in eleven elementary schools of the archdiocese of New York: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Conger, J. J. (1981). Freedom and commitment: Families, youth, and social change: American Psychologist Vol 36(12) Dec 1981, 1475-1484. *Conway, D., & Graham, M. M. (1982). Court-ordered busing and housing searches: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(1) Jan 1982, 45-71. *Cooper, C. L., & Makin, P. (1985). The mobile managerial family: Journal of Management Development Vol 4(3) 1985, 56-66. *Cope, C. L. (1984). The effect of student mobility, aptitude, and military status on student reading scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Copeland, A. P., & Norell, S. K. (2002). Spousal adjustment on international assignments: The role of social support: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 26(3) May 2002, 255-272. *Cornille, T. A., Bayer, A. E., & Smyth, C. K. (1983). Schools and newcomers: A national survey of innovative programs: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 62(4) Dec 1983, 229-236. *Corso, M., Giacobbe, A., Martini, A., & Pellegrini, L. (2006). What Knowledge Management for Mobile Workers? : Knowledge & Process Management Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 206-217. *Cotton, J. L., & Majchrzak, A. (1990). Psychological predictors of geographical relocation: Case study of a plant shutdown: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 4(3) Spr 1990, 375-384. *Couper, G. E. (2004). The psychology of travel: A theoretical analysis of how study abroad and positive regression affect personal growth. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Courgeau, D. (1990). Migration, family, and career: A life course approach. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Craig, C. J. (2002). A Matter of Cultivation: Reflective Practice Vol 3(3) Oct 2002, 293-305. *Cramton, C. D., & Webber, S. S. (2005). Relationships among geographic dispersion, team processes, and effectiveness in software development work teams: Journal of Business Research Vol 58(6) Jun 2005, 758-765. *Crowder, K. (2000). The racial context of White mobility: An individual-level assessment of the White flight hypothesis: Social Science Research Vol 29(2) Jun 2000, 223-257. *Crowder, K., & Teachman, J. (2004). Do residential conditions explain the relationship between living arrangements and adolescent behavior? : Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 66(3) Aug 2004, 721-738. *Crowder, K. D. (2001). Racial stratification in the actuation of mobility expectations: Microlevel impacts of racially restrictive housing markets: Social Forces Vol 79(4) Jun 2001, 1377-1396. *Crutchfield, R. D., Geerken, M. R., & Gove, W. R. (1982). Crime rate and social integration: The impact of metropolitan mobility: Criminology: An Interdisciplinary Journal Vol 20(3-4) Nov 1982, 467-478. *Cuba, L. (1991). Models of migration decision making reexamined: The destination search of older migrants to Cape Cod: The Gerontologist Vol 31(2) Apr 1991, 204-209. *Cuevas Cordoba, S. (1989). Studying the mental health-migratory process correlation: Outlining a model: Salud Mental Vol 12(1) Mar 1989, 15-27. *Cutchin, M. P. (2001). Deweyan integration: Moving beyond place attachment in elderly migration theory: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 52(1) 2001, 29-44. *Daigle, S. L. (1993). A phenomenological investigation of the relocation experience by corporate executives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Darcy, M. G. (2000). Social support and relocation: An examination of the well-being of army wives. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dauncey, K., Giggs, J., Baker, K., & Harrison, G. (1993). Schizophrenia in Nottingham: Lifelong residential mobility of a cohort: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163 Nov 1993, 613-619. *Davgun, S. K. (1982). Health care utilization of the elderly: A spatial appraisal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, R. E. (1990). Effects of a forced institutional relocation on the mortality, morbidity and functional status of elderly residents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *De Jong, G. F., Wilmoth, J. M., Angel, J. L., & Cornwell, G. T. (1995). Motives and the geographic mobility of very old Americans: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 50B(6) Nov 1995, S395-S404. *de la Robertie, J. (1984). To travel over the track in terms of children who are uprooted: Pratique des Mots No 46 Mar 1984, 12-13. *Deady, F. X. (1998). The effect of school transfers due to mobility on students' self-concepts and academic performance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dehlin, O. (1990). Relocation of patients with senile dementia: Effects on symptoms and mortality: Journal of Clinical & Experimental Gerontology Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 1990, 1-12. *Deitch, C. H., & Sanderson, S. W. (1987). Geographic constraints on married women's careers: Work and Occupations Vol 14(4) Nov 1987, 616-634. *Demick, J., & Wapner, S. (1980). Effects of environmental relocation on members of a psychiatric therapeutic community: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 89(3) Jun 1980, 444-452. *Demie, F., Lewis, K., & Taplin, A. (2005). Pupil mobility in schools and implications for raising achievement: Educational Studies Vol 31(2) Jun 2005, 131-147. *Demissie, F. (2004). Controlling and 'Civilising Natives' through Architecture and Town Planning in South Africa: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 10(4) Jul 2004, 483-507. *Dette, D., & Dalbert, C. (2005). Moving for their first job or staying put? Predictors of high school students' attitudes toward geographic mobility: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 35(8) Aug 2005, 1719-1737. *DeWit, D. J. (1998). Frequent childhood geographic relocation: Its impact on drug use initiation and the development of alcohol and other drug-related problems among adolescents and young adults: Addictive Behaviors Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 623-634. *Dolce, S. M. (2007). Being a student: The process of participation by students with mobility limitations at the university at buffalo. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Donohue, K. C., & Gullotta, T. P. (1983). The coping behavior of adolescents following a move: Adolescence Vol 18(70) Sum 1983, 391-401. *Donohue, R. (2007). Examining career persistence and career change intent using the career attitudes and strategies inventory: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 70(2) Apr 2007, 259-276. *Dureska, M. D. (2008). Beginning ballet as an intervention for gait, balance, and mobility for an individual with post-stroke hemiparesis: A case report. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Earhart, C. C. (1992). Attachment-to-home and other factors affecting mobility intentions of rural households: Implications for housing the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Earhart, C. C., & Weber, M. J. (1996). Attachment-to-Home: A Contributing Factor to Models of Residential Mobility Intentions: Family & Consumer Sciences Research Journal Vol 24(4) Jun 1996, 422-437. *Eby, L. T. (1997). Intra-organizational mobility: An examination of factors related to employees' willingness to relocate. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eby, L. T. (2001). The boundaryless career experiences of mobile spouses in dual-earner marriages: Group & Organization Management Vol 26(3) Sep 2001, 343-368. *Eby, L. T., & Allen, T. D. (1998). Perceptions of relocation services in relocation decision making: An exploratory field study: Group & Organization Management Vol 23(4) Dec 1998, 447-469. *Eby, L. T., & Russell, J. E. A. (2000). Predictors of employee willingness to relocate for the firm: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 57(1) Aug 2000, 42-61. *Eckenrode, J., Rowe, E., Laird, M., & Brathwaite, J. (1995). Mobility as a mediator of the effects of child maltreatment on academic performance: Child Development Vol 66(4) Aug 1995, 1130-1142. *Ecuyer-Dab, I., & Robert, M. (2004). Spatial Ability and Home-Range Size: Examining the Relationship in Western Men and Women (Homo sapiens): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 118(2) Jun 2004, 217-231. *Eder, J. F. (1984). The impact of subsistence change on mobility and settlement pattern in a tropical forest foraging economy: Some implications for archeology: American Anthropologist Vol 86(4) Dec 1984, 837-853. *Edwards, J. E., Rosenfeld, P., Thomas, P. J., & Thomas, M. D. (1993). Willingness to relocate for employment: A survey of Hispanics, non-Hispanic Whites, and Blacks: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 15(1) Feb 1993, 121-133. *Elder, G. H., Jr., King, V., & Conger, R. D. (1996). Attachment to place and migration prospects: A developmental perspective: Journal of Research on Adolescence Vol 6(4) 1996, 397-425. *Ellis, E. M., Atkeson, B. M., & Calhoun, K. S. (1982). An examination of differences between multiple- and single-incident victims of sexual assault: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 91(3) Jun 1982, 221-224. *Elrod, L. D. (2006). A move in the right direction? Best interests of the child emerging as the standard for relocation cases: Journal of Child Custody Vol 3(3-4) 2006, 29-61. *Engec, N. (2006). Relationship Between Mobility and Student Performance and Behavior: Journal of Educational Research Vol 99(3) Jan-Feb 2006, 167-178. *Enloe, W. (1986). Issues of integration abroad and re-adjustment to Japan of Japanese returnees: Hiroshima Forum for Psychology Vol 11 1986, 3-15. *Enquist, M., & Leimar, O. (1993). The evolution of cooperation in mobile organisms: Animal Behaviour Vol 45(4) Apr 1993, 747-757. *Everett, J. E., & Stening, B. W. (1989). The overseas assignment preferences of Japanese managers: Environment and Behavior Vol 21(2) Mar 1989, 151-174. *Ewing, R., Handy, S., Brownson, R. C., Clemente, O., & Winston, E. (2006). Identifying and Measuring Urban Design Qualities Related to Walkability: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S223-S240. *Fabre, N. (1989). From a garden to the other: Etudes Psychotherapiques Vol 20(1) Mar 1989, 18-22. *Fabricius, W. V., & Braver, S. L. (2006). Relocation, parent conflict, and domestic violence: Independent risk factors for children of divorce: Journal of Child Custody Vol 3(3-4) 2006, 7-24. *Fagan, T. J., Ax, R. K., Liss, M., Resnick, R. J., & Moody, S. (2007). License Portability: Do We Want It? : Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 38(2) Apr 2007, 187-190. *Fairchild, H. H., & Tucker, M. B. (1982). Black residential mobility: Trends and characteristics: Journal of Social Issues Vol 38(3) Fal 1982, 51-74. *Falik, L. H. (1969). The effects of high geographical mobility on the academic and social adjustments of children to their school environments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fave, A. D., Bassi, M., & Massimini, F. (2003). Coping with boundaries: The quality of daily experience of Rom nomads in Europe: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 15(1) Jan-Jun 2003, 87-102. *Feinberg, R. A., Snuggs, T. L., & Bauer, S. B. (1983). The mobility enterprise: An innovative shared transportation system: Man-Environment Systems Vol 13(2) Mar 1983, 87-96. *Feldman, D. C., & Thomas, D. C. (1991). From Desert Shield to Desert Storm: Life as an expatriate in Saudi Arabia during the Persian Gulf Crisis: Organizational Dynamics Vol 20(2) Fal 1991, 37-46. *Felner, R. D., Primavera, J., & Cauce, A. M. (1981). The impact of school transitions: A focus for preventive efforts: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 9(4) Aug 1981, 449-459. *Felsten, G. J. (1981). Current considerations in plant shutdowns and relocations: Personnel Journal Vol 60(5) May 1981, 369-372. *Felton, K. E. (1988). A study of personality traits, marital adjustment, and demographic variables of couples in career-apart marriages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fenwick, T. (2003). Flexibility and individualisation in adult education work: The case of portfolio educators: Journal of Education and Work Vol 16(2) Jun 2003, 165-184. *Fielding, E. L. (1993). Are households happier after they move? Racial differentials in the consequences of local mobility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fine, R. (1987). Geography and the superego: A contribution to psychogeography and the psychology of travel: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 14(4) Spr 1987, 351-363. *Finkel, L. B. (2001). The effects of frequent geographic mobility on the social and emotional adjustment of military children and adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Finkel, L. B., Kelley, M. L., & Ashby, J. (2003). Geographic Mobility, Family, and Maternal Variables as Related to the Psychosocial Adjustment of Military Children: Military Medicine Vol 168(12) Dec 2003, 1019-1024. *Finlayson, S. R. G., Birkmeyer, J. D., Tosteson, A. N. A., & Nease, R. F., Jr. (1999). Patient preferences for location of care: Implications for regionalization: Medical Care Vol 37(2) Feb 1999, 204-209. *Finn, R. F. (1973). Relationships between geographical mobility and adaptation to a university environment: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Fisher, S., Frazer, N., & Murray, K. (1986). Homesickness and health in boarding school children: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1986, 35-47. *Fisher, S., & Hood, B. (1988). Vulnerability factors in the transition to university: Self-reported mobility history and sex differences as factors in psychological disturbance: British Journal of Psychology Vol 79(3) Aug 1988, 309-320. *Fortney, J. C., Booth, B. M., Blow, F. C., Bunn, J. Y., & et al. (1995). The effects of travel barriers and age on the utilization of alcoholism treatment aftercare: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 21(3) Aug 1995, 391-406. *Fox, L. S. (1990). The effects of relocation and family structure upon academic achievement and behavioral adjustment of 14 eighth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fox, S., & Krausz, M. (1987). Correlates of relocation intention and emotional responses to an Israeli plant relocation: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 8(4) Oct 1987, 325-338. *Fragetta, K. C. (1990). Relocation and adolescent well-being: The influence of family system variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedman, H. B. (1990). Psychological assessment of the effects of job transfers on executives and their families: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Friedrich, K. (1991). Spatial patterns and planning consequences of the demographic aging process: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 24(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 257-265. *Friedrichs, J. (1991). Middle-class leakage in large new housing estates: Empirical findings and policy implications: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 8(4) Win 1991, 287-295. *Frommer, J. (2003). Psychoanalytic aspects of removals from the West to the East after German reunion: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 19(2-3) Oct 2003, 211-223. *Fullerton, A. (1990). The behavior of physically handicapped severely and profoundly retarded adults and their caretakers in two residential environments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gabor, T., & Gottheil, E. (1984). Offender characteristics and spatial mobility: An empirical study and some policy implications: Canadian Journal of Criminology Vol 26(3) Jul 1984, 267-281. *Gallagher, E. M., & Walker, G. (1990). Vulnerability of nursing home residents during relocations and renovations: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 4(1) Spr 1990, 31-46. *Gardner, R. O. (2004). The portable community: Mobility and modernization in bluegrass festival life: Symbolic Interaction Vol 27(2) Spr 2004, 155-178. *Gaylord, M., & Symons, E. (1986). Relocation stress: A definition and a need for services: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 2(1) Fal 1986, 31-36. *Gerner, M., Perry, F., Moselle, M. A., & Archbold, M. (1992). Characteristics of internationally mobile adolescents: Journal of School Psychology Vol 30(2) Sum 1992, 197-214. *Geyer, P. D., & Daly, J. P. (1998). Predicting job satisfaction for relocated workers: Interaction of relocation consequences and employee age: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 132(4) Jul 1998, 417-426. *Gilliland, N. R. (2003). An exploratory study on the impact of the missionary kid experience on marital satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gillman, A. E., Simmel, A., & Simon, E. P. (1986). Visual handicap in the aged: Self-reported visual disability and the quality of life of residents of public housing for the elderly: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 80(2) Feb 1986, 588-590. *Giuliani, M. V., Ferrara, F., & Barabotti, S. (2003). One attachment or more? Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Gladstone, J. W. (1987). Factors associated with changes in visiting between grandmothers and grandchildren following an adult child's marriage breakdown: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 6(2) Sum 1987, 117-127. *Glick, P. C. (1993). The impact of geographic mobility on individuals and families: Marriage & Family Review Vol 19(1-2) 1993, 31-54. *Goebel, B. L. (1981). Mobile children: An American tragedy? : Psychological Reports Vol 48(1) Feb 1981, 15-18. *Golden, L., Duffey, T., Haberstroh, S., Juhnke, G., & Trepal, H. (2005). Major Moves: The Family Journal Vol 13(2) Apr 2005, 201-204. *Goldhaber, M. K., Houts, P. S., & DiSabella, R. (1983). Moving after the crisis: A prospective study of Three Mile Island area population mobility: Environment and Behavior Vol 15(1) Jan 1983, 93-120. *Gomez, M., & Balkin, D. B. (1987). The determinants of managerial satisfaction with the expatriation and repatriation process: Journal of Management Development Vol 6(1) 1987, 7-17. *Good, K. R. (1990). Yanomami hunting patterns: Trekking and garden relocation as an adaptation to game availability in Amazonia, Venezuela: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gould, S., & Penley, L. E. (1985). A study of the correlates of the willingness to relocate: Academy of Management Journal Vol 28(2) Jun 1985, 472-478. *Grant, I., & O'Donohoe, S. (2007). Why young consumers are not open to mobile marketing communication: International Journal of Advertising Vol 26(2) 2007, 233-246. *Gregersen, H. B. (1992). Commitments to a parent company and a local work unit during repatriation: Personnel Psychology Vol 45(1) Spr 1992, 29-54. *Gregersen, H. B., & Black, J. S. (1990). A multifaceted approach to expatriate retention in international assignments: Group & Organization Studies Vol 15(4) Dec 1990, 461-485. *Gregg, F. M. (1940). Overcoming geographic disorientation: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 4(2) Mar 1940, 66-68. *Grieco, M. S. (1982). Family structure and industrial employment: The role of information and migration: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 44(3) Aug 1982, 701-707. *Grishen, C. (2001). The effects of attendance and mobility on the reading performance of elementary students in the minneapolis public school district (Minnesota). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Groff, E. R., & McEwen, T. (2007). Integrating distance into mobility triangle typologies: Social Science Computer Review Vol 25(2) May 2007, 210-238. *Gross, P. R. (1996). The relationship between wellness and focusing on life goals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gullotta, T. P., & Donohue, K. C. (1983). Families, relocation, and the corporation: New Directions for Mental Health Services No 20 Dec 1983, 15-24. *Gunther, H. (2003). Mobility and affordance as the core of Person-Environment Studies: Estudos de Psicologia Vol 8(2) 2003, 273-280. *Ha, J.-H., & Carr, D. (2005). The Effect of Parent-Child Geographic Proximity on Widowed Parents' Psychological Adjustment and Social Integration: Research on Aging Vol 27(5) Sep 2005, 578-610. *Hall, D. A., & Moore, D. R. (2003). Auditory neuroscience: The salience of looming sounds: Current Biology Vol 13(3) Feb 2003, R91-R93. *Hall, J. E., & Lunt, I. (2005). Global Mobility for Psychologists: The Role of Psychology Organizations in the United States, Canada, Europe, and Other Regions: American Psychologist Vol 60(7) Oct 2005, 712-726. *Hamilton, L. C., Seyfrit, C. L., & Bellinger, C. (1997). Environment and sex ratios among Alaska Natives: An historical perspective: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 18(3) Jan 1997, 283-299. *Hango, D. W. (2006). The Long-Term Effect of Childhood Residential Mobility on Educational Attainment: Sociological Quarterly Vol 47(4) Fal 2006, 631-664. *Haour-Knipe, M. (1989). International employment and children: Geographical mobility and mental health among children of professionals: Social Science & Medicine Vol 28(3) 1989, 197-205. *Harrison, M. E. (1998). Female physicians in Mexico: Migration and mobility in the lifecourse: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(4) Aug 1998, 455-468. *Hartwigsen, G. (1987). Older widows and the transference of home: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 25(3) 1987, 195-207. *Harvey, C. A., Pantels, C., Taylor, J., McCabe, P. J., & et al. (1996). The Camden Schizophrenia Surveys: II. High prevalence of schizophrenia in an inner London Borough and its relationship to socio-demographic factors: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 168(4) Apr 1996, 418-426. *Hassan, R., Zang, X., & McDonnell-Baum, S. (1996). Why families move: A study of residential mobility in Australia: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 32(1) Mar 1996, 72-85. *Hatcher, P. A. (1994). Factors associated with child vaccination status: Residential mobility and a mother's employment, knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Haynie, D. L., & South, S. J. (2005). Residential Mobility and Adolescent Violence: Social Forces Vol 84(1) Sep 2005, 361-374. *Haynie, D. L., South, S. J., & Bose, S. (2006). Residential Mobility and Attempted Suicide Among Adolescents: An Individual-Level Analysis: Sociological Quarterly Vol 47(4) Fal 2006, 693-721. *Hays, J. C., & Longino, C. F., Jr. (2002). Florida migration in the AHEAD study, 1993-1995: A note on the flight of the oldest retirees: Research on Aging Vol 24(4) Jul 2002, 473-483. *Hays, K. F. (2006). On the Cover: American Psychologist Vol 61(9) Dec 2006, 1026. *Heinlein, L. M., & Shinn, M. (2000). School mobility and student achievement in an urban setting: Psychology in the Schools Vol 37(4) Jul 2000, 349-357. *Hendershott, A. B. (1989). Residential mobility, adolescent self concept and depression: An analysis of the relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hendershott, A. B. (1989). Residential mobility, social support and adolescent self-concept: Adolescence Vol 24(93) Spr 1989, 217-232. *Hendrick, C., Wells, K. S., & Faletti, M. V. (1982). Social and emotional effects of geographical relocation on elderly retirees: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 42(5) May 1982, 951-962. *Hesseling, R. B. (1992). Using data on offender mobility in ecological research: Journal of Quantitative Criminology Vol 8(1), Spec Issue Mar 1992, 95-112. *Hochmair, H., & Frank, A. U. (2000). Influence of estimation errors on wayfinding-decisions in unknown street networks--analyzing the least-angle strategy: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 2(4) 2000, 283-313. *Holland-Jacobsen, S., Holland, R. P., & Cook, A. S. (1984). Mobility: Easing the transition for students: School Counselor Vol 32(1) Sep 1984, 49-53. *Holmes, J. E., & Miller, D. A. (1986). Factors affecting decisions on practice locations: Journal of Medical Education Vol 61(9, Pt 1) Sep 1986, 721-726. *Hopkins, N., Reicher, S., & Harrison, K. (2006). Young People's Deliberations on Geographic Mobility: Identity and Cross-Border Relocation: Political Psychology Vol 27(2) Apr 2006, 227-245. *Horner, S. D., Ambrogne, J., Coleman, M. A., Hanson, C., & et al. (1994). Traveling for care: Factors influencing health care access for rural dwellers: Public Health Nursing Vol 11(3) Jun 1994, 145-149. *Howe, J. (1990). Early geographic mobility and cognitive development: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Howenstine, E. J. (1990). Misperception of destination encouraging migration of Mexican labor to Yakima Valley, Washington: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Huffines, M. E. (2003). A study of the impact of mobility on student social adjustment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Humke, C., & Schaefer, C. (1995). Relocation: A review of the effects of residential mobility on children and adolescents: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 32(1) 1995, 16-24. *Hunsicker, F. R. (1981). Relocating to a small town: Personal and corporate strategies: Personnel Journal Vol 60(9) Sep 1981, 704-706. *Hunter, L. M. (2005). Migration and Environmental Hazards: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 26(4) Mar 2005, 273-302. *Hurme, P. (2005). Mobile communication and work practices in knowledge-based organizations: Human Technology: An Interdisciplinary Journal on Humans in ICT Environments Vol 1(1) Apr 2005, 101-108. *Hyman, M. R. (1987). Long-distance geographic mobility and retailing attitudes and behaviors: An update: Journal of Retailing Vol 63(2) Sum 1987, 187-204. *Ingersoll, G. M., Scamman, J. P., & Eckerling, W. D. (1989). Geographic mobility and student achievement in an urban setting: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 11(2) Sum 1989, 143-149. *Inman, P. S. (1997). The impact of college residence on the development of critical thinking skills in college freshmen. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jackson, R. A. (2000). Differential influences on participation in midterm versus presidential elections: Social Science Journal Vol 37(3) 2000, 385-402. *Jacobson, C. K. (1986). Social dislocations and the search for genealogical roots: Human Relations Vol 39(4) Apr 1986, 347-358. *Jadue, G. (2003). Family changes: A challenge for education in the XXI century: Revista de Psicologia Vol 21(2) 2003, 272-289. *Jarratt, D. (2000). Outshopping behaviour: An explanation of behaviour by shopper segment using structural equation modelling: The International Review of Retail, Distribution and Consumer Research Vol 10(3) Jul 2000, 287-304. *Jenks, R. J. (1985). Swinging: A test of two theories and a proposed new model: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 14(6) Dec 1985, 517-527. *Jeynes, W. H. (1999). The role of family residential mobility in explaining the lower academic achievement of high school children from reconstituted families: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 32(1-2) 1999, 123-143. *Johnson, M. P. (2005). Spatial decision support for assisted housing mobility counseling: Decision Support Systems Vol 41(1) Nov 2005, 296-312. *Johnson, R. A., & Lindblad, A. H. (1991). Effect of mobility on academic performance of sixth grade students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(2) Apr 1991, 547-552. *Jones, G. S. (1985). An evaluation of a workshop as a strategy for relocating spouses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jordan, E. (2001). From interdependence, to dependence and independence: Home and school learning for Traveller children: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 8(1) Feb 2001, 57-74. *Jurgens, J. J., Houlihan, D., & Schwartz, C. (1996). Behavioral manifestations of adolescent school relocation and trauma: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 18(1) 1996, 1-8. *Kalymun, M. (1985). The prevalence of factors influencing decisions among elderly women concerning household possessions during relocation: Journal of Housing for the Elderly Vol 3(3-4) Fal-Win 1985, 81-99. *Kanner, R. (1984). Group moves: Understand individual needs: Personnel Journal Vol 63(11) Nov 1984, 28-29. *Kataoka, K. (2005). Variability of spatial frames of reference in wayfinding discourse on commercial signboards: Language in Society Vol 34(4) Sep 2005, 593-632. *Keeling, S. (2001). Relative distance: Ageing in rural New Zealand: Ageing & Society Vol 21(5) Sep 2001, 605-619. *Kempers-Warmerdam, A. H. (1985). Social geographical research on the elderly: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 16(3) Jun 1985, 109-113. *Kennedy, L. W. (1984). Residential stability and social contact: Testing for saved versus liberated communities: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 12(1) Jan 1984, 3-12. *Kiecolt, K. J., & Nigg, J. M. (1982). Mobility and perceptions of a hazardous environment: Environment and Behavior Vol 14(2) Mar 1982, 131-154. *King, K. S., Dimond, M., & McCance, K. L. (1987). Coping with relocation: Geriatric Nursing Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1987, 258-261. *Kirschenbaum, A. (1991). The corporate transfer: Origin and destination factors in the decision to change jobs: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 38(1) Feb 1991, 107-123. *Klee, D. P. (1989). Pupil mobility and its effect on basic skills achievement growth rates and the educational program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kling, K. C. (1999). The influence of personality on adjustment to community relocation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kling, K. C., Ryff, C. D., Love, G., & Essex, M. (2003). Exploring the Influence of Personality on Depressive Symptoms and Self-Esteem Across a Significant Life Transition: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 85(5) Nov 2003, 922-932. *Klingensmith, L. K. (1985). The effect of relocation on the health status of an institutionalized geriatric population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kloos, H., Chama, T., Abemo, D., Tsadik, K. G., & et al. (1986). Utilization of pharmacies and pharmaceutical drugs in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia: Social Science & Medicine Vol 22(6) 1986, 653-672. *Knowles, M. E., & Delaney, P. F. (2005). Lasting Reductions in Illegal Moves Following an Increase in Their Cost: Evidence From River-Crossing Problems: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 31(4) Jul 2005, 670-682. *Knudson-Cooper, M. S., & Leuchtag, A. K. (1982). The stress of a family move as a precipitating factor in children's burn accidents: Journal of Human Stress Vol 8(2) Jun 1982, 32-38. *Knutson, D. J. (2000). The effects of geographic mobility on the academic performance and social adjustment of low-income children making the transition to public school. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kugele, K. (2006). Young global Nomads and their friendships. Effects of growing up in several cultures on experiencing and holding back in friendship relations: Gruppendynamik und Organisationsberatung Vol 37(2) Jun 2006, 155-172. *Kulis, S. (1987). Socially mobile daughters and sons of the elderly: Mobility effects within the family revisited: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 49(2) May 1987, 421-433. *Lamont, A., Ukomunne, O. C., Tyrer, P., Thornicroft, G., Patel, R., & Slaughter, J. (2000). The geographical mobility of severely mentally ill residents in London: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 35(4) Apr 2000, 164-169. *Lance, C. E., & Richardson, D. R. (1988). Correlates of work and non-work stress and satisfaction among American insulated sojourners: Human Relations Vol 41(10) Oct 1988, 725-738. *Landau, J. C., Shamir, B., & Arthur, M. B. (1992). Predictors of willingness to relocate for managerial and professional employees: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 13(7) Dec 1992, 667-680. *Lane, T. S., & Feins, J. D. (1985). Are the elderly overhoused? Definitions of space utilization and policy implications: The Gerontologist Vol 25(3) Jun 1985, 243-250. *Larson, A., Bell, M., & Young, A. F. (2004). Clarifying the relationships between health and residential mobility: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(10) Nov 2004, 2149-2160. *Lavee, Y., Katz, R., & Ben-Dror, T. (2005). Parent-Child Relationships in Childhood and Adulthood and Their Effect on Marital Quality: A Comparison of Children Who Remained in Close Proximity to Their Parents and Those Who Moved Away. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Layton, S. (2007). Left alone to hold the baby: Infant Observation Vol 10(3) Dec 2007, 253-265. *le Louarn, J.-Y., & DeCotiis, T. A. (1983). The effect of working couple status on the decision to offer geographic transfer: Human Relations Vol 36(11) Nov 1983, 1031-1043. *Lebese, S. M. (1994). A comparative study of the coping ability of mobile and nonmobile elementary pupils. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lee, C., & Moudon, A. V. (2006). Correlates of Walking for Transportation or Recreation Purposes: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S77-S98. *Lee, D. (2007). Residential mobility and gateway drug use among Hispanic adolescents in the U.S.: Evidence from a national survey: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(6) 2007, 799-806. *Lee, T. W., & Johnson, D. R. (1994). Reactions to job transfer by job type and career stage: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 8(3) Spr 1994, 377-390. *Lesage, A. D., & Tansella, M. (1989). Mobility of schizophrenic patients, non-psychotic patients and the general population in a case register area: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 24(5) Sep 1989, 271-274. *L'Esperance, R. (1998). The revolving door: Highly mobile students in urban middle schools. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Leventhal, T., Fauth, R. C., & Brooks-Gunn, J. (2005). Neighborhood Poverty and Public Policy: A 5-Year Follow-Up of Children's Educational Outcomes in the New York City Moving to Opportunity Demonstration: Developmental Psychology Vol 41(6) Nov 2005, 933-952. *Lewis, C. (1978). Review of Adolescence and youth: Psychological development in a changing world. 2nd ed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (1), Jan, 1978. *Lin, D.-H., Fang, X.-Y., Lin, X.-Y., & Li, X.-M. (2006). The relationship between mobility, depression, smoking, and alcohol use among rural-to-urban female migrants in Beijing: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 14(6) Dec 2006, 614-616. *Lindberg, E., Garling, T., & Montgomery, H. (1987). Prediction of residential preferences and choices from beliefs about the attainment of life values: Umea Psychological Reports No 189 1987, 18. *Lindsey, G., Han, Y., Wilson, J., & Yang, J. (2006). Neighborhood Correlates of Urban Trail Use: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S139-S157. *Lix, L. M., Hinds, A., DeVerteuil, G., Robinson, J. R., Walker, J., & Roos, L. L. (2006). Residential Mobility and Severe Mental Illness: A Population-based Analysis: Adminstration and Policy in Mental Health and Mental Health Services Research Vol 33(2) Mar 2006, 160-171. *Lock, J. Q. (1994). Geographic mobility and leisure orientations: Multivariate analyses for Canada. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lohmann, K. J., Lohmann, C. M. F., Ehrhart, L. M., Bagley, D. A., & Swing, T. (2004). Geomagnetic map used in sea-turtle navigation: Nature Vol 428(6986) Apr 2004, 909-910. *Long, R. G., Guth, D. A., Ashmead, D. H., Emerson, R. W., & Ponchillia, P. E. (2005). Modern Roundabouts: Access by Pedestrians Who Are Blind: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 99(10) Oct 2005, 611-621. *Loomis, C. J. (1993). Spouses' reactions to employee relocation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loomis, L. M., Sorce, P., & Tyler, P. R. (1989). A lifestyle analysis of healthy retirees and their interest in moving to a retirement community: Journal of Housing for the Elderly Vol 5(2) 1989, 19-35. *Lopez-Coira, M. M. (1990). Residential mobility and migration movements: Their influences in delinquent behavior. (Trans J. Barbosa): Jornal de Psicologia Vol 9(3) Oct 1990, 16-22. *Lott, M. A. (2006). Relocation cases: Analyzing relevant evidence: Journal of Child Custody Vol 3(3-4) 2006, 125-137. *Lu, L., & Cooper, C. L. (1995). The impact of job relocation: Future research. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Lu, M. (1999). Do people move when they say they will? Inconsistencies in individual migration behavior: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 20(5) May 1999, 467-488. *Luck, P. A., Elifson, K. W., & Sterk, C. E. (2004). Female Drug Users and The Welfare System: A qualitative exploration: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 11(2) May 2004, 113-128. *Lukomskyj, O. (1983). Residential location preference in the process of intraurban mobility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Luo, L., & Cooper, C. L. (1990). Stress of job relocation: Progress and prospect: Work & Stress Vol 4(2) Apr-Jun 1990, 121-128. *Lynn, R. (1987). The social ecology of intelligence: I. In the British Isles: II. In France: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 41(1-6) Nov-Dec 1987-1988, 120-135. *Ma, A., & Chow, N. W. S. (2006). Economic Impact of Elderly Amenity Mobility in Southern China: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 25(4) Aug 2006, 275-290. *Maan, A. (2007). Narrative authority: Performing the postcolonial self: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 13(3) May 2007, 411-419. *Madigan, T. J., & Hogan, D. P. (1991). Kin access and residential mobility among young mothers: Social Science Quarterly Vol 72(3) Sep 1991, 615-622. *Magdol, L. (1996). Residential mobility, social ties, and psychological well-being. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Magdol, L. (2002). Is moving gendered? The effects of residential mobility on the psychological well-being of men and women: Sex Roles Vol 47(11-12) Dec 2002, 553-560. *Magdol, L., & Bessel, D. R. (2003). Social capital, social currency, and portable assets: The impact of residential mobility on exchanges of social support: Personal Relationships Vol 10(2) Jun 2003, 149-169. *Maher, B. A., & McIntire, R. W. (1960). The extinction of the CER following frontal ablation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(6) Dec 1960, 549-552. *Malmgren, K. W., & Gagnon, J. C. (2005). School Mobility and Students with Emotional Disturbance: Journal of Child and Family Studies Vol 14(2) Jun 2005, 299-312. *Manderson, L., Kelaher, M., McLaughlin, C., & Sandberg, M. (1998). Security and safe havens: Health issues among women in mobile homes: Women & Health Vol 28(1) 1998, 83-96. *Maples, M. F. (1981). Dual career marriages: Elements for potential success: Personnel & Guidance Journal Vol 60(1) Sep 1981, 19-23. *Marchant, K. H., & Medway, F. J. (1987). Adjustment and achievement associated with mobility in military families: Psychology in the Schools Vol 24(3) Jul 1987, 289-294. *Markham, W. T. (1987). Sex, relocation, and occupational advancement: The "real cruncher" for women. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Markham, W. T., Macken, P. O., Bonjean, C. M., & Corder, J. (1983). A note on sex, geographic mobility, and career advancement: Social Forces Vol 61(4) Jun 1983, 1138-1146. *Markham, W. T., & Pleck, J. H. (1986). Sex and willingness to move for occupational advancement: Some national sample results: Sociological Quarterly Vol 27(1) Spr 1986, 121-143. *Markos, K. (1990). The correlates of migration among the elderly: The influence of social-psychological variables on actual migration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marsh, J., & Cooper, C. L. (1983). The career prospects of married women: Leadership & Organization Development Journal Vol 4(1) 1983, 13-16. *Martin, C. W. (1997). Geographic relocation adjustment and stress of American corporate employees and spouses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Martin, R. (1999). Adjusting to job relocation: Relocation preparation can reduce relocation stress: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 72(2) Jun 1999, 231-235. *Martinez, D. C., Magliery, M., & Wair, R. (1981). Geographical mobility and Machiavellianism: Psychological Reports Vol 49(1) Aug 1981, 103-105. *Masquelier, A. (2002). Road mythographies: Space, mobility, and the historical imagination in postcolonial Niger: American Ethnologist Vol 29(4) Nov 2002, 829-856. *Matsunaga, C., Ristic, D., & Niregi, M. (2006). Long-term effects of traumatic experience: Comparison Study in the Adolescent IDPs in Serbia: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 18(3-4) 2006, 177-182. *Matter, D. E., & Matter, R. M. (1988). Helping young children cope with the stress of relocation: Action steps for the counselor: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 23(1) Oct 1988, 23-29. *McAuley, W. J., & Offerle, J. M. (1983). Perceived suitability of residence and life satisfaction among the elderly and handicapped: Journal of Housing for the Elderly Vol 1(1) Spr-Sum 1983, 63-75. *McAuley, W. J., Pecchioni, L., & Grant, J. A. (1999). Admission-related migration by older nursing home residents: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 54B(3) May 1999, S125-S135. *McAuley, W. J., Pecchioni, L. L., & Grant, J. A. (2002). The impact of living in a rural county with no nursing home on utilization rates and admission mobility patterns: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 21(1) Mar 2002, 40-57. *McCabe, J. T. (2000). Patterns and processes of group movement in human. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *McCallister, M. A. W. (1998). The impact of moving in the military on a sense of rootedness, belonging, and intimacy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McClanahan, L. L. (1988). A comparison of academic achievement as measured by the Iowa Tests of Basic Skills between sixth grade mobile and non-mobile students in Widefield School District Number 3: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCracken, A. (1987). Emotional impact of possession loss: Journal of Gerontological Nursing Vol 13(2) Feb 1987, 14-19. *McDougall, G. S., & Bunce, H. (1986). Race, moving status, and urban services in central cities: Social Science Research Vol 15(1) Mar 1986, 82-96. *McNaught, A. S., Jeffreys, S. E., Harvey, C. A., Quayle, A. S., & et al. (1997). The Hampstead Schizophrenia Survey 1991: II. Incidence and migration in inner London: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 170(4) Apr 1997, 307-311. *Meeks, S., Carstensen, L. L., Tamsky, B.-F., Wright, T. L., & et al. (1989). Age differences in coping: Does less mean worse? : International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 28(2) 1989, 127-140. *Merrill, S. W. (1981). Crime and community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mettler, R. (1990). An integrated, problem-solving approach to low vision training: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 84(4) Apr 1990, 171-177. *Middleton, N., Whitley, E., Frankel, S., Dorling, D., Sterne, J., & Gunnell, D. (2004). Suicide risk in small areas in England and Wales, 1991-1993: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 39(1) Jan 2004, 45-52. *Miller, M. E., Longino, C. F., Anderson, R. T., James, M. K., & Worley, A. S. (1999). Functional status, assistance, and the risk of a community-based move: The Gerontologist Vol 39(2) Apr 1999, 187-200. *Mirotznik, J., & Ruskin, A. P. (1984). Inter-institutional relocation and its effects on health: The Gerontologist Vol 24(3) Jun 1984, 286-291. *Misner, W. C. (1985). An investigation of the relationship between in-school system student transiency and student reading achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mittenzwei, J. F. (1986). The effects of mobility on academic self-esteem and locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mohrman, S. A. (1999). The contexts for geographically dispersed teams and networks. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Molgat, M. (2002). Leaving home in Quebec: Theoretical and social implications of (im)mobility among youth: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 5(2) Jun 2002, 135-152. *Mollenkopf, H., Marcellini, F., Ruoppila, I., Szeman, Z., Tacken, M., & Wahl, H.-W. (2004). Social and behavioural science perspectives on out-of-home mobility in later life: Findings from the European project MOBILATE: European Journal of Ageing Vol 1(1) Dec 2004, 45-53. *Morrice, J. K., Taylor, R. C., Clark, D., & McCann, K. (1985). Oil wives and intermittent husbands: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147 Nov 1985, 479-483. *Morschauser, E. J. (1985). Network formation following relocation as a function of self concept and social factors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moser, G. (1997). The relational universe of citizens: Ways of adjusting to urban constraints: Psychologie Francaise Vol 42(2) 1997, 123-131. *Moss, E. (1985). The escape-to-Israel syndrome: Variations on the geographic cure: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 24(4) Win 1985, 294-299. *Moyers, P. N. (1986). The administrative implications concerning the effect of mobility upon the academic achievement and attitude of students in an elementary school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moyle, P., & Parkes, K. (1999). The effects of transition stress: A relocation study: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(5) Sep 1999, 625-646. *Mundy, P., Robertson, J., Greenblatt, M., & Robertson, M. (1989). Residential instability in adolescent inpatients: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 28(2) Mar 1989, 176-181. *Munton, A. G. (1990). Job relocation, stress and the family: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 11(5) Sep 1990, 401-406. *Munton, A. G., & Reynolds, S. (1995). Family functioning and coping with change: A longitudinal test of the Circumplex Model: Human Relations Vol 48(9) Sep 1995, 1055-1072. *Murk, D. A. (1993). The relationships between geographic mobility, academic achievement, self-esteem and stress among inner city second graders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Myers, S. M. (1997). Marital uncertainty and childbearing: Social Forces Vol 75(4) Jun 1997, 1271-1289. *Myers, S. M. (1999). Residential mobility as a way of life: Evidence of intergenerational similarities: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 61(4) Nov 1999, 871-880. *Nakagawa, K., Stafford, M. E., Fisher, T. A., & Matthews, L. (2002). The "city migrant" dilemma: Building community at high-mobility urban schools: Urban Education Vol 37(1) Jan 2002, 96-125. *Nascimento, E. C. d. (2003). Post modernity: A reflection about the place of the individual, his wandering and his place in the social: PSICO Vol 34(1) Jan-Jun 2003, 109-121. *Nefti, S., Oussalah, M., Djouani, K., & Pontnau, J. (2001). Intelligent adaptive mobile robot navigation: Journal of Intelligent & Robotic Systems Vol 30(4) Apr 2001, 311-329. *Nelson, P. S., Simoni, J. M., & Adelman, H. S. (1996). Mobility and school functioning in the early grades: Journal of Educational Research Vol 89(6) Jul-Aug 1996, 365-369. *Nemet, G. F., & Bailey, A. J. (2000). Distance and health care utilization among the rural elderly: Social Science & Medicine Vol 50(9) May 2000, 1197-1208. *Nette, J., & Hayden, M. (2007). Globally mobile children: The sense of belonging: Educational Studies Vol 33(4) Dec 2007, 435-444. *Nickerson, N. P. (1990). Tourism and personality: A comparison of two models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *No authorship, i. (1986). Suicidal tendencies in children and adolescents: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 20(2) Feb 1986, 64-67. *No authorship, i. (1989). Falling From Grace: The Experience of Downward Mobility in the American Middle Class: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (5), May, 1989. *No authorship, i. (1989). Review of Changing Residence: The Geographic Mobility of Elderly Canadians: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (3), Mar, 1989. *No authorship, i. (1998). Review briefs: Long Range Planning: International Journal of Strategic Management Vol 31(4) Aug 1998, 643-648. *Norford, B. C. (1992). The relationship of high geographical mobility to social adjustment and depression in high school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Northcott, H. C. (1988). Changing residence: The geographic mobility of elderly Canadians. Scarborough, ON, Canada: Butterworths Publishers. *Nothegger, C., Winter, S., & Raubal, M. (2004). Selection of Salient Features for Route Directions: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 4(2) 2004, 113-136. *Nukala, S. (1996). Workforce globalization, geographic and cultural dislocation, and Asian American discursive construction of identity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nunez, G. G., & Heyman, J. M. (2007). Entrapment processes and immigrant communities in a time of heightened border vigilance: Human Organization Vol 66(4) Win 2007, 354-365. *Nyanzi, S., Nyanzi, B., Kalina, B., & Pool, R. (2004). Mobility, sexual networks and exchange among bodabodamen in southwest Uganda: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 6(3) May-Jun 2004, 239-254. *O'Bryant, S. L., & Murray, C. I. (1986). "Attachment to home" and other factors related to widows' relocation decisions: Journal of Housing for the Elderly Vol 4(1) Spr 1986, 53-72. *O'Connell, P. V. (1981). The effect of mobility on selected personality characteristics of ninth and twelfth grade military dependents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Driscoll, M., & Thomas, D. (1987). Life experiences and job satisfaction among mobile and stable personnel on large-scale construction projects: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 16(2) Dec 1987, 84-92. *Oishi, S., Lun, J., & Sherman, G. D. (2007). Residential mobility, self-concept, and positive affect in social interactions: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 93(1) Jul 2007, 131-141. *Oishi, S., Rothman, A. J., Snyder, M., Su, J., Zehm, K., Hertel, A. W., et al. (2007). The socioecological model of procommunity action: The benefits of residential stability: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 93(5) Nov 2007, 831-844. *Olsen, M. G. (1990). Family satisfaction in Air Force families as a function of family strengths, resources and coping following relocation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Omori, M. C. (1994). Intercultural experience: The comparison of returnees and non-returnees in two Japanese high schools. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *O'Reilly, J. M. (1982). Race, crime, and residential mobility: A demographic analysis of White "flight" and avoidance of integrated neighborhoods in metropolitan America: 1973-1977: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Osborne, R. D., Cormack, R. J., Reid, N. G., & Williamson, A. P. (1984). Class, sex, religion and destination: Participation and higher education in Northern Ireland: Studies in Higher Education Vol 9(2) 1984, 123-137. *O'Shea, S. E. (1985). An analysis of the attitudes of military parents toward relocation, interpersonal relations, and Department of Defense Dependents Schools during their current tour of duty, Okinawa, Japan: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ososanya, O. O., & Brieger, W. R. (1994). Rural-urban mobility in southwestern Nigeria: Implications for HIV/AIDS transmission from urban to rural communities: Health Education Research Vol 9(4) Dec 1994, 507-518. *Osterrieth, A. J. (1986). Space, place and movement: The quest for self in the world: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Sullivan, M. J. (1984). The psychological impact of the threat of relocation on the Fort McDowell Indian community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Padilla, M. B., Vasquez del Aguila, E., & Parker, R. G. (2007). Globalization, structural violence, and LGBT health: A cross-cultural perspective. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Parasuraman, S. (1986). Migration and its effect on the family: Indian Journal of Social Work Vol 47(1) Apr 1986, 1-14. *Parker, S., & Kleiner, R. (1964). Status position, mobility, and ethnic identification of the Negro: Journal of Social Issues 20(2) 1964, 85-102. *Pedersen, F. A., & Sullivan, E. J. (1964). Relationships among geographical mobility, parent attitudes and emotional disturbances in children: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 34(3) 1964, 575-580. *Pellegrino, G. (2007). Discourses on mobility and technological mediation: The texture of ubiquitous interaction: PsychNology Journal Vol 5(1) 2007, 59-81. *Penrod, W. M. (2001). Spatial organization skills of the blind. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Petee, T. A., Kowalski, G. S., & Duffield, D. W. (1994). Crime, social disorganization, and social structure: A research note on the use of interurban ecological models: American Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 19(1) Fal 1994, 117-132. *Pettit, B. (2004). Moving and Children's Social Connections: Neighborhood Context and the Consequences of Moving for Low-Income Families: Sociological Forum Vol 19(2) Jun 2004, 285-311. *Pettit, B., & McLanahan, S. (2003). Residential Mobility and Children's Social Capital: Evidence from an Experiment: Social Science Quarterly Vol 84(3) Sep 2003, 632-649. *Petz, B. (1989). Different attitudes toward contagious illnesses and traffic accidents: Primijenjena Psihologija Vol 10(1) Mar 1989, 59-64. *Phillips, S. (1982). Locating the job: the Behavior Therapist Vol 5(5) 1982, 170-172. *Pick, H. L., Jr., & Rosengren, K. S. (1991). Perception and representation in the development of mobility. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Pihl, R. O., & Caron, M. (1980). The relationship between geographic mobility, adjustment, and personality: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(1) Jan 1980, 190-194. *Pinder, C. C. (1989). The dark side of executive relocation: Organizational Dynamics Vol 17(4) Spr 1989, 48-58. *Pistole, M. C. (1991). Termination: Analytic reflections on client contact after counselor relocation: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 69(4) Mar-Apr 1991, 337-340. *Pittman, J. F., & Bowen, G. L. (1994). Adolescents on the move: Adjustment to family relocation: Youth & Society Vol 26(1) Sep 1994, 69-91. *Poland, B. D., Taylor, S. M., & Hayes, M. V. (1990). The ecology of health services utilization in Grenada, West Indies: Social Science & Medicine Vol 30(1) 1990, 13-24. *Pollock, G. H. (1989). On migration--voluntary and coerced. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Possick, C. (2006). Coping with the threat of place disruption by long-term Jewish settlers on the West Bank: International Social Work Vol 49(2) Mar 2006, 198-207. *Potter, L. B., Kresnow, M.-j., Powell, K. E., Simon, T. R., Mercy, A. J., Lee, R. K., et al. (2001). The influence of geographic mobility on nearly lethal suicide attempts: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 32(Suppl) 2001, 42-48. *Povah, D. (1997). An ethnographic analysis of the human information gathering process prior to making a major life decision under time constraint. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Prager, E. (1986). Components of personal adjustment of long distance elderly movers: The Gerontologist Vol 26(6) Dec 1986, 676-680. *Prehar, C. A. (2001). Relocation decision making: Employee considerations in their own words: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 53(3) Sum 2001, 154-168. *Prince-Embury, S., & Rooney, J. F. (1989). A comparison of residents who moved versus those who remained prior to restart of Three Mile Island: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 19(11) Aug 1989, 959-975. *Puskar, K. R. (1982). Reactions of women to a geographic move resulting from husband's job transfer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Puskar, K. R. (1986). The usefulness of Mahler's phases of the separation-individuation process in providing a theoretical framework for understanding relocation: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 15(1) Spr 1986, 15-22. *Puskar, K. R., & Martsolf, D. S. (1994). Adolescent geographic relocation: Theoretical perspective: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 15(5) Sep-Oct 1994, 471-481. *Quiroga, S. E. (1997). Level of vulnerability of late migrant adolescents: Revista Argentina de Clinica Psicologica Vol 6(3) Nov 1997, 229-250. *Raines, P. M. (1985). Joint custody and the right to travel: Legal and psychological implications: Journal of Family Law Vol 24(4) Jun 1985-1986, 625-656. *Ramachandran, H., & Shastri, G. S. (1983). Movement for medical treatment: A study in contact patterns of a rural population: Social Science & Medicine Vol 17(3) 1983, 177-187. *Ream, R. K. (2005). Toward Understanding How Social Capital Mediates the Impact of Mobility on Mexican American Achievement: Social Forces Vol 84(1) Sep 2005, 201-224. *Rebhun, U. (1995). Geographic mobility and religioethnic identification: Three Jewish communities in the United States: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 34(4) Dec 1995, 485-498. *Rebhun, U., & Raveh, A. (2006). The Spatial Distribution of Quality of Life in the United States and Interstate Migration, 1965-1970 and 1985-1990: Social Indicators Research Vol 78(1) Aug 2006, 137-178. *Reeher, J. I. (1995). Supporting clergy families through ministerial relocation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reicher, S., Hopkins, N., & Harrison, K. (2006). Social Identity and Spatial Behaviour: The Relationship between National Category Salience, the Sense of Home, and Labour Mobility across National Boundaries: Political Psychology Vol 27(2) Apr 2006, 247-263. *Reineck, C., Finstuen, K., Connelly, L. M., & Murdock, P. (2001). Army nurse readiness instrument: Psychometric evaluation and field administration: Military Medicine Vol 166(11) Nov 2001, 931-939. *Reiterer, B., & Amann, A. (2006). Women, age and mobility in traffic: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 39(1) Feb 2006, 22-32. *Renzenbrink, I. (2004). Home is Where the Heart is: Relocation in Later Years: Illness, Crisis, & Loss Vol 12(1) Jan 2004, 63-74. *Reschovsky, J. D. (1983). Aging in place: An investigation of the housing consumption and residential mobility of the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reynolds, A. J. (1999). Themes and issues in the Chicago Longitudinal Study: Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 481-484. *Richards, S., Donohue, K. C., & Gullotta, T. P. (1985). Corporate families and mobility: A review of the literature: Family Therapy Vol 12(1) 1985, 59-73. *Richeson, E. C. (1990). Adaptation to geographic relocation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Richmond, D. A. (2003). Embeddedness in Voluntary Associations and the Timing of Geographic Moves: Sociological Forum Vol 18(2) Jun 2003, 295-322. *Ritchie, N. K. (1994). Perceived cultural barriers to the adjustment of American managers in German subsidiaries of American companies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rizvi, F. (2005). Rethinking "Brain Drain" in the Era of Globalisation: Asia Pacific Journal of Education Vol 25(2) Nov 2005, 175-192. *Robbins, T. D. (1993). Maintaining marital unity in a mobile society: The effects of trailing spouse job assistance on dual-career couples: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roels, S. J. (1994). Research university faculty and the influence of gender: An examination of gender's significance in the professional satisfactions, allocation of work effort, and geographic mobility strategies of Michigan State University's faculty. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rosenbaum, J. E., Kulieke, M. J., & Rubinowitz, L. S. (1988). White suburban schools' responses to low-income Black children: Sources of successes and problems: Urban Review Vol 20(1) Spr 1988, 28-41. *Ross, T., Malanin, A., & Pfafflin, F. (2004). Stress, Personality Disorders and Migration: Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 25(3) 2004, 345-366. *Rossi, P. H., & Shlay, A. B. (1982). Residential mobility and public policy issues: "Why families move" revisited: Journal of Social Issues Vol 38(3) Fal 1982, 21-34. *Rouse, R. C. (1990). Mexican migration to the United States: Family relations in the development of a transnational migrant circuit: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rugala, S. A., & Nystul, M. S. (1998). Relationship between birth order and geographical proximity to parents: Psychological Reports Vol 83(2) Oct 1998, 719-722. *Rumberger, R. W., & Larson, K. A. (1998). Student mobility and the increased risk of high school dropout: American Journal of Education Vol 107(1) Nov 1998, 1-35. *Rusbult, C. E., Insko, C. A., Lin, Y.-h. W., & Smith, W. J. (1990). Social motives underlying rational selective exploitation: The impact of instrumental versus social-emotional allocator orientation on the distribution of rewards in groups: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 20(12) Jul 1990, 984-1025. *Saenz, R. (1991). Interregional migration patterns of Chicanos: The core, periphery, and frontier: Social Science Quarterly Vol 72(1) Mar 1991, 135-148. *Sagie, A., Krausz, M., & Weinstain, Y. (2001). To move or not to move: Factors affecting employee's actual relocation when an entire plant moves: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 74(3) Sep 2001, 343-358. *Saito, T., Lee, H., & Kai, I. (2007). Health and motivation of elderly relocating to a suburban area in Japan: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 45(2) Sep 2007, 217-232. *Sanchez, J. I., & Viscarra, D. M. (1995). Are Hispanic employees unwilling to relocate? The case of South Florida: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 19(1) Win 1995, 45-58. *Sandeen, B. A. (1997). Transportation experiences of suburban older adults: Implications of the loss of driver's license for psychological well-being, health, and mobility. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sanders, D. W. (1984). Geographical mobility: A study of its relationship to self-concept and locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sandlin, R. A. (1989). Residential mobility: Differential effects of mediating variables on ninth graders' school adjustment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schmitt, N., Gleason, S. E., Pigozzi, B., & Marcus, P. M. (1987). Business climate attitudes and company relocation decisions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 72(4) Nov 1987, 622-628. *Scott, R. (1984). Desegregatory effects in Charlotte-Mecklenburg County schools: Longitudinal demographics on Black achievement and middle class flight: Mankind Quarterly Vol 25(1-2) Fal-Win 1984, 47-69. *Scott, W. B. (1996). Academic achievement, self-esteem, and mobility: A study of tenth graders in Flour Bluff. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Secola, M. M. (1994). Intimate friendships among internationally mobile adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sell, R. R., & DeJong, G. F. (1983). Deciding whether to move: Mobility, wishful thinking and adjustment: Sociology & Social Research Vol 67(2) Jan 1983, 146-165. *Seminara, J. L., & Peters, G. A. (1959). The American psychologist abroad: American Psychologist Vol 14(10) Oct 1959, 660-663. *Serow, W. J., Friedrich, K., & Haas, W. H., III. (1996). Residential relocation and regional redistribution of the elderly in the USA and Germany: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 11(4) Dec 1996, 293-306. *Settles, B. H. (1993). The illusion of stability in family life: The reality of change and mobility: Marriage & Family Review Vol 19(1-2) 1993, 5-29. *Shahnasarian, M. (1991). Job relocation and the trailing spouse: Journal of Career Development Vol 17(3) Spr 1991, 179-184. *Shaw, J. A. (1987). Children in the military: Psychiatric Annals Vol 17(8) Aug 1987, 539, 543-544. *Sheaff, M. (2004). Planning, Markets and Hospitals: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 26(1) Jan 2004, 130-132. *Shields, N. (2004). Understanding place-bound students: Correlates and consequences of limited educational opportunities: Social Psychology of Education Vol 7(3) Aug 2004, 353-376. *Shumaker, S. A., & Stokols, D. (1982). Residential mobility as a social issue and research topic: Journal of Social Issues Vol 38(3) Fal 1982, 1-19. *Sinetar, M. (1986). Relo shock: Personnel Journal Vol 65(5) May 1986, 44-49. *Siren, A., & Hakamies-Blomqvist, L. (2004). Private car as the grand equaliser? Demographic factors and mobility in Finnish men and women aged 65+: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 7(2) Mar 2004, 107-118. *Sivaramakrishnan, K., & Vaccaro, I. (2006). Introduction. Postindustrial natures: Hyper-mobility and place-attachments: Social Anthropology/ Anthropologie Sociale Vol 14(3) Oct 2006, 301-317. *Skinner, D., Matthews, S., & Burton, L. (2005). Combining ethnography and GIS technology to examine constructions of developmental opportunities in contexts of poverty and disability. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Slaughter-Defoe, D. T. (1999). Commentary on the Chicago school-based research of Arthur Reynolds and colleagues: Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 465-470. *Smith, A. R. (1996). A statistical analysis of variables relating to achievement in a population of high school transfer students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Smith, E. M. (1983). Distance and preparedness for relocation and the degree of culture shock experienced by wives of relocated employees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, S. K., & House, M. (2006). Snowbirds, Sunbirds, and Stayers: Seasonal Migration of Elderly Adults in Florida: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 61B(5) Sep 2006, S232-S239. *Snow, E. (1984). Spouse's attitude influences move: Personnel Journal Vol 63(11) Nov 1984, 30-31. *Soh, B. K., & Smith-Jackson, T. L. (2004). Influence of Map Design, Individual Differences, and Environmental Cues on Wayfinding Performance: Spatial Cognition and Computation Vol 4(2) 2004, 137-165. *Sohlberg, M. M., Todis, B., Fickas, S., Hung, P.-F., & Lemoncello, R. (2005). A profile of community navigation in adults with chronic cognitive impairments: Brain Injury Vol 19(14) Dec 2005, 1249-1259. *Sopheab, H., Fylkesnes, K., Vun, M. C., & O'Farrell, N. (2006). HIV-Related Risk Behaviors in Cambodia and Effects of Mobility: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 41(1) Jan 2006, 81-86. *Sorensen, M. K. (1986). A study of the effects of student transfer on the mathematics and reading achievement of students from single-parent homes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *South, S. J., Crowder, K. D., & Trent, K. (1998). Children's residential mobility and neighborhood environment following parental divorce and remarriage: Social Forces Vol 77(2) Dec 1998, 667-693. *South, S. J., & Haynie, D. L. (2004). Friendship Networks of Mobile Adolescents: Social Forces Vol 83(1) Sep 2004, 315-350. *South, S. J., Haynie, D. L., & Bose, S. (2007). Student mobility and school dropout: Social Science Research Vol 36(1) Mar 2007, 68-94. *Southerton, D. (2002). Boundaries of 'Us' and Them': Class, Mobility and Identification in a New Town: Sociology Vol 36(1) Feb 2002, 171-193. *Speare, A., Avery, R., & Lawton, L. (1991). Disability, residential mobility, and changes in living arrangements: Journals of Gerontology Vol 46(3) May 1991, S133-S142. *Spiess, E., & Wittmann, A. (1996). Motivation of managerial candidates regarding transfer abroad: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 40(1) 1996, 42-46. *Stahl, P. M. (2006). Avoiding bias in relocation cases: Journal of Child Custody Vol 3(3-4) 2006, 109-124. *Stanley, P. M. (1983). Mobility and school attitudes: Personal, social and peer problems of military dependents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Staresnick, P. L. (1986). Repetitious geographic relocation and locus of control perception of children of Army personnel: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Starker, J. E. (1990). Psychosocial aspects of geographic relocation: The development of a new social network: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 5(1) Sep-Oct 1990, 52-57. *Stein, H. F. (1984). "Misplaced persons": The crisis of emotional separation in geographical mobility and uprootedness: Journal of Psychoanalytic Anthropology Vol 7(3) Sum 1984, 269-292. *Stephen, T. (1986). Communication and interdependence in geographically separated relationships: Human Communication Research Vol 13(2) Win 1986, 191-210. *Stern, P. N., & Cousins, M. E. B. (1986). Culture shock and the working woman: Surviving the West Coast to northern Louisiana relocation. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Sticht, T. G., & Fox, W. (1966). Geographical mobility and dogmatism, anxiety, and age: Journal of Social Psychology 68(1) 1966, 171-174. *Stilwell, D., Liden, R., Parsons, C., & Deconinck, J. (1998). Transfer decision making: Different decision models depending on the transfer conditions? : Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(6) Nov 1998, 539-557. *Stokols, D., & Shumaker, S. A. (1982). The psychological context of residential mobility and well-being: Journal of Social Issues Vol 38(3) Fal 1982, 149-171. *Stokols, D., Shumaker, S. A., & Martinez, J. (1983). Residential mobility and personal well-being: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 3(1) Mar 1983, 5-19. *Stovel, K., & Bolan, M. (2004). Residential Trajectories: Using Optimal Alignment to Reveal the Structure of Residential Mobility: Sociological Methods & Research Vol 32(4) May 2004, 559-598. *Stovel, K., & Savage, M. (2006). Mergers and Mobility: Organizational Growth and the Origins of Career Migration at Lloyds Bank: American Journal of Sociology Vol 111(4) Jan 2006, 1080-1121. *Strand, S. (2002). Pupil mobility, attainment and progress during Key Stage 1: A study in cautious interpretation: British Educational Research Journal Vol 28(1) Feb 2002, 63-78. *Strand, S., & Demie, F. (2007). Pupil mobility, attainment and progress in secondary school: Educational Studies Vol 33(3) Sep 2007, 313-331. *Stratford, R. J. (1991). Pupil mobility in the primary school: The problems for teachers and pupils of children changing school frequently: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Streeter, L. A., Vitello, D., & Wonsiewicz, S. A. (1985). How to tell people where to go: Comparing navigational aids: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 22(5) May 1985, 549-562. *Streff, F. M. (1995). Mobility, travel patterns, and well-being of older drivers: UMTRI Research Review Vol 26(1) Jul-Sep 1995, 4-6, 18-21. *Strelow, E. R. (1985). What is needed for a theory of mobility: Direct perceptions and cognitive maps--lessons from the blind: Psychological Review Vol 92(2) Apr 1985, 226-248. *Stroh, L. K. (1999). Does relocation still benefit corporations and employees? An overview of the literature: Human Resource Management Review Vol 9(3) Fal 1999, 279-308. *Stroh, L. K., & Brett, J. M. (1990). Corporate mobility: After the move, what do the children think? : Children's Environments Quarterly Vol 7(3) 1990, 7-14. *Strother, J., & Harvill, R. (1986). Support groups for relocated adolescent students: A model for school counselors: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 11(2) May 1986, 114-120. *Stuart, J. (1936). Mobility and delinquency: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 6 1936, 486-493. *Stubblefield, R. L. (1955). Children's emotional problems aggravated by family moves: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 25 1955, 120-126. *Sullivan, D. A., & Stevens, S. A. (1982). Snowbirds: Seasonal Migrants to the Sunbelt: Research on Aging Vol 4(2) Jun 1982, 159-177. *Swedlund, A. C. (1988). Mating distance and historical population structure: A review. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Tanaka, Y. (1995). Transferred employees' psychological stress due to "tanshin-funin" family separation: A study of stress responses: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 65(6) Feb 1995, 428-436. *Tanaka, Y., Nakazawa, J., & Nakazawa, S. (1996). Women's psychological stress as caused by men's job transfers: A comparative study between men who are dislocated with vs. without their families: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 44(2) Jun 1996, 156-165. *Taylor, A. S., & Lounsbury, J. W. (1988). Dual-career couples and geographic transfer: Executives' reactions to commuter marriage and attitude toward the move: Human Relations Vol 41(5) May 1988, 407-424. *Temple, J. A., & Reynolds, A. J. (1999). School mobility and achievement: Longitudinal findings from an urban cohort: Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 355-377. *Thoennes, N. A. (1982). Social network functioning among battered women: The consequences of geographic mobility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, D. A. R. (2004). Movin' on: Parental Relocation in Canada: Family Court Review Vol 42(3) Jul 2004, 398-410. *Thorup, K., Fuller, M., Alerstam, T., Hake, M., Kjellen, N., & Strandberg, R. (2006). Do migratory flight paths of raptors follow constant geographical or geomagnetic courses? : Animal Behaviour Vol 72(4) Oct 2006, 875-880. *Tienda, M., & Wilson, F. D. (1992). Migration and the earnings of Hispanic men: American Sociological Review Vol 57(5) Oct 1992, 661-678. *Tita, G., & Griffiths, E. (2005). Traveling to Violence: The Case for a Mobility-Based Spatial Typology of Homicide: Journal of Research in Crime and Delinquency Vol 42(3) Aug 2005, 275-308. *Tomassini, C., Wolf, D. A., & Rosina, A. (2003). Parental Housing Assistance and Parent-Child Proximity in Italy: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 65(3) Aug 2003, 700-715. *Toney, M. B., Pitcher, B. L., & Stinner, W. F. (1985). Geographic mobility and locus of control: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 119(4) Jul 1985, 361-368. *Tonnelat, S. (2004). Urban interstices: Paris, New York. in between control and mobility, four residual spaces of urban planning. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Trinkaus, J. (1993). An informal look at a short-lived commuter parking lot crowd: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(2) Oct 1993, 449-450. *Trovato, F. (1986). The relationship between migration and the provincial divorce rate in Canada, 1971 and 1978: A reassessment: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 48(1) Feb 1986, 207-216. *Tsfati, Y., & Cohen, J. (2003). On the Effect of the "Third-Person Effect": Perceived Influence of Media Coverage and Residential Mobility Intentions: Journal of Communication Vol 53(4) Dec 2003, 711-727. *Tucker, C. J., Marx, J., & Long, L. (1998). "Moving on": Residential mobility and children's school lives: Sociology of Education Vol 71(2) Apr 1998, 111-129. *Tucker, J. L. I. (1999). An analysis of the factors associated with patient satisfaction among active duty department of defense service members. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Turner, J. E. (1991). Migrants and their therapists: A trans-context approach: Family Process Vol 30(4) Dec 1991, 407-419. *Turner, R. H. (1985). Ethnic Identity and Personal Identity: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (12), Dec, 1985. *Urry, J. (2002). Mobility and Proximity: Sociology Vol 36(2) May 2002, 255-274. *van de Mheen, D., van der Poel, A., Lempens, A., & Maalste, N. (2007). Mobility of hard drug users: Patterns and characteristics relevant for deconcentration of facilities: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 39(2) Jun 2007, 191-199. *van Vliet, A. J., Stroebe, W., & Schut, H. A. W. (1998). Relocation, homesickness and health with Dutch university freshmen: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 26(2) Apr 1998, 91-100. *Van Vugt, M., Dowding, K., John, P., & Dijk, E. V. (2003). The exit of residential mobility or the voice of political action? Strategies for problem solving in residential communities: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 33(2) Feb 2003, 321-338. *Varady, D. P. (1986). Neighborhood confidence: A critical factor in neighborhood revitalization? : Environment and Behavior Vol 18(4) Jul 1986, 480-501. *Vercruysse, N. (2002). Report from Euroland: Assisting individuals, couples and families on the move: European Psychologist Vol 7(2) Jun 2002, 149-152. *Von Kirchenheim, C. (1997). !Predictors and outcomes of adjustment in individuals moving internationally for vocational purposes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vondra, J. I. (1999). Commentary for "Schooling and high-risk populations: The Chicago Longitudinal Study." Journal of School Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1999, 471-479. *Wai, L., & Beaujot, R. P. (1982). Residential mobility of the elderly in Canada: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 1(1-2) 1982, 43-51. *Wallace, R., & Wallace, D. (1993). The coming crisis of public health in the suburbs: Milbank Quarterly Vol 71(4) 1993, 543-564. *Walls, G. B. (1987). The relationship of geographic mobility to separation-individuation and object relations in college men: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walls, S. H. (1996). Effects of residential mobility on adolescent self-efficacy and educational success. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Walsh, C. A. (1990). Geographic mobility and its effects on young children's social adjustment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Warren, J., Reboussin, R., Hazelwood, R. R., Cummings, A., Gibbs, N., & Trumbetta, S. (1998). Crime scene and distance correlates of serial rape: Journal of Quantitative Criminology Vol 14(1) Mar 1998, 35-59. *Warshall, S. (1989). Relocating the institutionalized elderly: An investigation of separation reactions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weatherburn, D., & Lind, B. (2006). What Mediates the Macro-Level Effects of Economic and Social Stress on Crime? : Australian & New Zealand Journal of Criminology Vol 39(3) Dec 2006, 384-397. *Weber, C. C. (1986). International job relocation: Impact on the executive family: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weber, E. G., & Weber, D. K. (2005). Geographic Relocation Frequency, Resilience, and Military Adolescent Behavior: Military Medicine Vol 170(7) Jul 2005, 638-642. *Weimer, G. D. (1981). Geographic mobility, family life cycle, and marital adjustment of husbands and wives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wheeler, K. G., & Miller, J. G. (1990). The relation of career and family factors to the expressed minimum percentage pay increase required for relocation: Journal of Management Vol 16(4) Dec 1990, 825-834. *Whitbourne, S. K., & Dannefer, W. D. (1985). The "life drawing" as a measure of time perspective in adulthood: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 22(2) 1985-1986, 147-155. *Wolf, D. A., & Longino, C. F., Jr. (2005). Our "Increasingly Mobile Society"? The Curious Persistence of a False Belief: The Gerontologist Vol 45(1) Feb 2005, 5-11. *Wright, D. (1999). Student mobility: A negligible and confounded influence on student achievement: Journal of Educational Research Vol 92(6) Jul-Aug 1999, 347-353. *Wunderman, L. E., & Steiber, S. R. (1983). Physicians who move and why: From residency to practice, 1974-1978: Journal of Medical Education Vol 58(5) May 1983, 389-394. *Yamamoto, T. (1986). Comparing large scale maps with small scale maps for orientation and mobility in early blind and sighted subjects: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 34(3) Sep 1986, 197-203. *Yeoh, B. S. A., Willis, K. D., & Fakhri, S. M. A. K. (2003). Introduction: Transnationalism and its edges: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 26(2) Mar 2003, 207-217. *Yim, G. Y. (1983). Interruptive school attendance and academic achievement of elementary school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Young, K. A. (1988). Discerning the effects of geographic mobility on adolescents' conceptions of friendships and perceived social acceptance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zapf, M. K. (1993). Remote practice and culture shock: Social workers moving to isolated northern regions: Social Work Vol 38(6) Nov 1993, 694-704. *Zhang, D., Li, Y.-c., Zhang, H., Zhang, X., & Zeng, G. (2006). Web-based seamless migration for task-oriented mobile distance learning: International Journal of Distance Education Technologies Vol 4(2) 2006, 62-76. *Zhang, K.-l., & Ma, S.-J. (2002). Epidemiology of HIV in China: Intravenous drug users, sex workers, and large mobile populations are high risk groups: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 324(7341) Apr 2002, 803-804. *Zhang, N. (2005). Book Review: On the Move: Women in Rural-to-Urban Migration in Contemporary China: Gender & Society Vol 19(3) Jun 2005, 421-422. *Zimmerman, R. S., Jackson, D. J., Longino, C. F., & Bradsher, J. E. (1993). Interpersonal and economic resources as mediators of the effects of health decline on the geographic mobility of the elderly: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 5(1) Feb 1993, 37-57. *Ziviani, J., Scott, J., & Wadley, D. (2004). Walking to school: Incidental physical activity in the daily occupations of Australian children: Occupational Therapy International Vol 11(1) 2004, 1-11. Category:Demography Category:Human migration Category:Population